


Set In Stone

by RaeWagner



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Ultimateverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Acceptance, Accidental Death, Angst, Babies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Past, Death, Depression, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Kidnapping, Kissing, Love Triangles, Masturbation, Multi, Mutant Husbands, Mutant Powers, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, Pregnancy, Protective Kurt, Rave, Religion, Religious Content, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Self-Acceptance, Self-Mutilation, Sexual Violence, Smut, Tail Sex, Triggers, Underage Drinking, Violence, Voice Kink, X-Men References, X-men Inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWagner/pseuds/RaeWagner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geo-kinetic Teen Raelynne Mcfadden has screwed up for the last time. It's one thing to carry the X Gene. its another to not be able to control your powers. especially when a little tantrum can cause a ground shaking earthquake. Sent from England to the Xavier Institute, she's now being forced to accept herself as an 'Enhanced freak.' manifesting her powers and actually attending her classes isn't so hard. Managing friends and love life... that's something else. Especially when the one you love is a nitpicking blue elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo. Welcome to my new Xmen story, set in stone. it's full of bad puns, even worse references and other stuff. you'd find in a romcom drama, oh yeah, It's also angsty. I'm going to recommend tracks from ''Raelynne's'' playlist throughout this whole thing, too. Yeah!

Holed up in a room was not Rae's general Idea of what fun was. She'd been locked in a room before, of course. A few times it'd been her own. other times it'd been with people who were completely new to her. Gritting her teeth she sat back against the cold Steele and suddenly realized how dumb she was. the wall had to be over a foot thick. metal everywhere. nothing she could bend. Nothing she could use her exact force on. ''Great. I finally get control over it and now I can't even fucking use it.'' She grumbled. She then frowned. _He_ wouldn't give up. If he knew where she was, he'd pop right in here and rescue her... like he always did. But he wasn't easy to catch. And right now he probably needed her. Laying on her back she smiled. Through this steel, was probably a _fuck_ ton of concrete and rubble.


	2. 1)So I got a few scratches. That's what happens when you roll off a roof.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raylenne ends up in a situation that ultimately ends in her in the Xavier institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a thing for 'song fics' huh? Oh well. can't change that. and Won't change that.

**R** aelynne hadn’t been so impressed the first time the strange woman had come to visit her. With her red hair tied back and her bow lips in a permanent yet reassuring smile. ‘’I knew it!’’ Said her father as he listened to the woman, whose name was Jean. Raelynne sat on the opposite couch from her parents, arms folded and a scowl on her face.  
It hadn’t surprised her when Jean mentioned that she had ‘Powers.’ She’d always sort of known that. She had no control of them and had discovered them the first time that she’d moved a pile of rocks on her own without touching them. She could crush a large rock to rubble and wasn’t questioned when Geodes suddenly started turning up in the backyard of her comfortable Wiltshire home.

‘’Yes…’’ Jean had placed an invisible stray lock of red hair behind her ear before continuing. ‘’We want to place her into the Xavier institute as soon as possible. To help you gain control over your powers. You’ve got a gift, Raeylenne.’’  
Raelynne’s brown eyes found an item on the coffee table and she shrugged. 

‘’No.’’ She said promptly.

‘’I want to ignore the fact I have these, ‘powers’ I’m not a mutant, and I’m not a carrier of this X-gene. Just… freaking stuff happens when I get panicked or upset, Okay?’’ She stood and threw her hands in the air. ‘’I’ll be just fine going to regular school like I’ve ben doing my whole life until now.’’ She said with a shrug of her shoulders. 

Raelynne’s mother pursed her lips and sighed in anguish. And she and her husband turned to Jean , who was still smiling. ‘’She thinks she’s a freak.’’ She concluded. 

‘’We always knew that she had.. special powers.’’ Said her father. ‘’The first time I came out after seeing my rock pond destroyed after her tantrum. And the time we were in Ireland and the dam they were working on suddenly collapsed. She had been so focused on it but we were so far from construction. But of course the icing on the cake was when I actually seen her moving the rocks on her own. _in her sleep_.’’ He shuddered at the memory. Raelynne was a force. Even when she didn’t mean to be. Raelynne’s mother, Claire stayed quiet. Her daughter’s ‘’enhancements’’ were nothing to phase her. It’s not something that she went around telling people at the office about, but it didn’t phase her… not really.  
Her daughter had always been so abnormal. Even before they discovered she could move things with her mind. The elements anyways.   
‘’Our modern day Carrie.’’ Her mother murmured.

Jean smiled. She didn’t mean, to. But she had done a little digging through both of her parents’ minds. 

‘’Well. I must be going now. Please, at least try to convince her. It will be so good to have her. I see so much potential.’’ She explained. ‘’And the holidays are coming up. School will be out for the winter and that should give her plenty of time to get to know her peers. Other’s like her.’’ Jean explained as she stood up and shook her parents hands.

She left pamphlets and further information about the school on the dining room table and smiled as she left.   
She knew eventually something would happen to make Raylenne come around.~

Raeylenne watched Jean go from her bedroom window while she changed into a green sparkly bustier and faux leather pants. She grabbed a large hoodie to throw over her head before putting on some comfortable shoes and grabbing her bag.  
‘’I’m going to Georgia’s.’’ she announced grabbing her house key. 

‘’Wait.’’ Called her mother. ‘’We really need to talk about this school.’’  
‘’I’m not going to a school for freaks.’’ She said while looking back at her mom. 

‘’But maybe we can still talk about it?’’ Asked her father. Raylenne had one foot out the door. And she glanced back at her parents with as much interested as a chicken had in a falling star.

‘’Maybe.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song a Recommend for this track: [Some Chords-Dead mau5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MEQMkzjcLEA)Ch-1


	3. 2)Ashes ashes.. I think that's the wrong song for this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of events that _Really_ led to Raelynne being put into the institute, It's not totally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... Chapters wi;; often switch from first to third person

My mind was all but reeling. I knew I was in my room with a few scratches on me… What happened? Oh right, the cops got called and I fell off of a roof. It wasn’t a very tell building… and I felt into the bushes with thorns and what Not.   
And then I had stumbled home. Funny, I don’t remember drinking that much, I could hold my liquor when I could. Not that I drank too often. I felt a nudge in my side. And a voice above me. I frowned and opened my eyes, which were probably bloodshot an I stared up at my mother. She was a practical woman who was actually used to spoiling me. But even I could see through my distorted vison that she was upset. And she should have been. I had kind of forgotten to take off my bustier. 

‘’Raelynne. Thalia. Mcfadden.’’ She seethed through her teeth. I should have began to start apologizing every second and automatically. But my brain hadn’t began to function right just yet. And the only thing I could muster was ‘’H-hey.. Mommy.’’~  
‘’Now I was literally in for it. I was in for it. As punishment. My parents had made me go on the school trip to Calderdale. It’s not like I hated the outdoors. I just had gotten a bad feeling about the area. 

‘’So.. side from moving rocks, you can control the weather?’’ was what my dad had asked. The only thing enjoyable about this entire trip was that my cousin, Sven was coming with me. He had also been at that party with me. But hadn’t gotten caught. Ass. But he was the closest thing to a best friend I had. I had close friends, and I had other off distant friends. But I didn’t have time for fakes and shoobies. 

Another good thing about the trip; No uniforms. I threw my large bag over my shoulder and hopped off of the bus. Following the others to the campsite. 

Buddy systems. Itinerary. Bullshit. 

I hated following a strict list when I didn’t have to. I’d been out here before, where I could hike on my own free and explore every crevice I could. I waited as we were paired up, bunked up and set up with our supervisor before Our first expedition or what not. I was set up with two girls named Sophie and the other was Jan. Girls I had in my history class but never talked to. It was great that the cabins were made out of wood. Because other things like stone or adobe made me nervous. What if I had a mental breakdown out here? Fuck, I wanted to go home~

Bright and early the next morning we had gone on our first camping trip of the weekend. I had been paired with my bunk mates. I guess Sven had seen the mood I was in, But he wasn’t making it any better.   
‘’Why don’t you just go to that school?’’ He asked when we had stopped to tie my shoes. I sighed and turned to glare at him. ‘’It’s a school for freaks. I’m not a freak.’’

‘’It’s not a school for freaks.’’ He tried to protest. ‘’I’ve-‘’

‘’-Done all the research, watched the news, collected the articles.’’ I finished for him. I had heard up and down about that school. I had. But I didn’t care. Not really. I didn’t want to be gifted, I didn’t want to be.. a ‘Mutant.’  
‘’I’m not going to talk about this any more. I wish my parents hadn’t even told yours.’’ Sven shrugged his shoulders and leaned close to whisper to me. 

‘’I don’t think you’re a freak- no one in this family think’s you’re a freak. So what you can move a few rocks around with your mind and create crystals out of thin air. I think it’s neat. You have a gift, and the teachers at this school can teach you how to control that gift.’’

‘’I don’t want to learn to control it. I’m a human being not Avatar the last fucking airbender, I’ll be glad if it just goes away.’’  
‘’I’d give anything to have a gift like that. To be special.’’ I rolled my eyes. ‘’You are special. ‘’ I said under my breath.

‘’By being not.’’

It was only an hour of separation. The delusion of being too hot. And my pestering bunk mates later tat led to make making that fatal error. They had asked me over and over again _what school?_ _powers? Are you a witch_ I had snapped at them to butt the hell out, and I remember kicking a rock. And kicking it hard. I was all a blur after that. 

My bunk mates excitedly shouting that they had managed to ‘’Pull the freak out of her hiding place.’ And the sound and feel of the ground moving, and large amounts of debris, falling just short on the other side of the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this Chapter: [Hymn for the weekend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YykjpeuMNEk&list=PLzyYbaYKbahnEmFJFyxlURFHhSc74l5C7)
> 
> [Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=199847007)


	4. 3) On the bright side... Pysch, there isn't one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelynne finally agrees to go to the Xavier institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is hella fucking short. But I'll make it better for the next time. I promise.

It was an accident. That’s all she had to do was accept the fact that it was an accident. Holed up in her room. She could hear her parents talking downstairs. That didn’t discover it was her, When they had asked she acted.. Well not acted, she was just as traumatized as everyone else on the trip. Stunned into Silence. To say that her parents were surprised was an understatement. After some convincing and a few lies of why she really wanted to go, they agreed to contact the school and let her go.~

‘’Dad and I will call you when we can.’’ _**every few months.**_ ‘’And write to you and text you.’’ _**On your lunch breaks, that is if you don’t forget.**_ Raelynne poker faced it through her parents goodbyes, trying to make the bit about going away much easier. But in honesty. There was nothing she felt. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t been to America before. But it was like going away to forever boarding school. Minus the uniforms and the strict lockdown. 

‘’I'll be fine.’’ She was really telling herself as opposed to her parents. Who were by far convinced that she was going to be alright. 

''Yeah.'' She said looking at her feet. ''I'll call you.'' _**I'll set a reminder to call you.**_ ''And who knows. Maybe this could be fun.'' _**You assholes, why don't you say something to stop me?!**_ With a finally nod and a few hugs. Raelynne had boarded the plane. With mixed emotions and a mind that was no where near clear. She was off to the Xavier Institute.


	5. When I fall out of bed from nightmares, it'll be on carpet this time.

~Raelynne's POV~

I walked off the plane and was faced with a familiar beautiful red head with happy green eyes and a warm motherly smile. She stood beside a man with a wheelchair I automatically knew to be Charles Xavier.

Jean approached me and smiled wider. ''Raelynne!'' she exclaimed. ''I'm so happy that you accepted our offer. You'll love the school. I can promise you that.'' I looked up into her eyes. Compared to her, I probably looked like garbage. My hair was falling out of it's Messy bun. And I had just put on a Jacket to accommodate myself to the cold that I could even feel in the airport.

She frowned a little and placed a hand on my back. Like she knew something that I didn't. ''Raelynne. I'd like you to meet Professor Charles Xavier.'' She turned me to the man as we began to walk and talk. ''We've already got your bags covered.'' Said Jean as we continued. ''At the school.'' Began The Professor.

''We'll show you how to unlock and hone your powers. Through excessive training. Pretty soon. You might be able to Join the team. ''Unlock? You mean I can do more than just move rocks?'' I asked, I didn't mean to sound as dreaded as I probably did. But I couldn't help it. 

''We believe your powers are similar to our own. The Professor and I's.'' She began, I looked up at her for the meaning of her words. 

"I'm a telepath. It's actually a common mutation. But the only thing you can seen to do is move rocks. Geokineses." I frowned. I actually already knew the word for it. I just... didn't want to use it on myself. From the airport we took a train back to the school.

I was going to ask Jean at first how she got all of my bags without me seeing them. But then I remembered: telepath. Snow stuck to the ground I'm mounds and looked like giant piles of vanilla cotton candy. Why was I suddenly taking the time to appreciate snow?

"You came just in time." started the professor. "It's winter break, you can take the time to meet and get to Know your peers. I took the liberty of having your room set up to your liking. " I fumbled for a while, not knowing what to say other than "thank you." I pulled my knees to my chest as the drive dragged on. 

I can't tell you how big my eyes got upon seeing the large mansion. I felt like I had gotten my wizard acceptance letter and was finally going to Hogwarts. It was... 

"Beautiful right?" came Jeans voice. She smiled at me through the rearview mirror. I smiled wide. It was indeed very beautiful. "It's like a royal residency. It's wonderful." I commented. I couldn't wait to see what it looked like in the morning. Professor Xavier left Jean to lead me to my room and show me around.

"Okay. Upperclassmen like yourself and seniors have no set curfew eh, in the house on weekends and during the holidays. 10pm is when we expect you all to be back in case you should leave. Floors are coed. We trust the students Will be responsible enough. This is a school after all."

she smiled at that. I was getting ready to question her on what she meant. But I wasn't in anyway naive. My cheeks decided to flare up. "You're a teenager. And now you're at the mansion. It's time to explore yourself. " 

"I haven't even been here for five minutes.. And you think I wanna..." I couldn't make myself finish. "Most of the upperclassmen hang out in each others rooms or. Use the lounge on the other side of the house. You're welcome to join them anytime."

I nodded in understanding as she took me to my room. "This is your room, and your room only. Some have roommates some don't. You will get your schedule when the semester starts back next month. For now. Just loosen up and well... have fun. Welcome to the Xavier school for gifted youngsters."

"Thank you, doctor." I replied and watched in awe as she mentally opened my bedroom door and made my bags levitate to the inside. "Let me know if you have any questions. Tomorrow morning you'll meet me for breakfast for a little brain exercise." with that. She walked away leaving me to get unpacked. And leaving me with my thoughts.


	6. Ch.5

"So I was thinking." started Kurt, and even before he could finish his thought, Kitty replied "You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" Kurt rolled his Amber eyes and looked over at her. " I was just thinking, I overheard Jean saying that there was a new student. From England." Rogue sat up from herpes on the couch and placed the magazine she was reading on her lap. 

"Oh yeah, I saw them pulling up as I was coming up the stairs. She's a little on the fashion show side." she said nonchalantly. In truth, the new girl's room was closest to hers. She would indeed have plenty of opportunities to get to know her. Maybe they even have the same schedule. 

"Really? A new student. That's cool! Its been a while since we had a new student. And a girl! Now we're even-ish. Ive wanted a new girl here for a while." Kurt frowned a little and his tail flicked in agitation "I was still speaking." he growled gently " I was just thinking maybe we should go say hi to her. It is holiday after all." 

"Errr... " Bobby's voice rang through and his face was twisted in concern. "Maybe. Maybe we shouldn't overwhelm her though, we don't know what her mutation is and what her temperament is like.we don't even know how long she'll be here." because so many times they've had cases where their peers and chosen a different path. 

And use their powers for something other than good. 

Would the new student be a case like this? Bobby did have a point, they didn't know her mutation and know her temperament. What Bobby was really trying to say was, and what Kitty had followed up on was that they didn't want to overwhelm her in one night. Butt all Kurt got out of that was maybe she's never seen a person like you before, you might scare her.

" yeah..." he finally said, his tail falling and wrapping around his knees as he pulled them towards his chest feeling deflated. " you're right, we should at least wait until the morning." even through the heavy accent his friends around him could hear the disappointment in his voice. Kitty frowned slightly and lean forward to place a hand on his shoulder. 

"We're all excited.. But she probably needs some adjusting. " she tried to sound as convincing as she could to him. To convince him that it wasn't him that they were worried about. She remembered how much adjusting she needed to when she first got there. And she couldn't imagine how the new girl felt. Mainly because she didn't know her yet. 

"Yeah.. I suppose." was his final wording. Years of maturing and fighting for the good of man kind did nothing for Kurt's self-esteem.

Sure, the residents around the mansion had gotten used to his appearance. 

And he was once told to embrace himself and his mutation, but it still was pretty hard for him to go out in public and do things without being stared at or asking about his 'costume.' the new kid was probably a normal looking being with normalish powers and a knack for socializing. Another thing that was really hard for him to do. But he was optimistic. And it wouldn't hurt him to give it a shot.


	7. This is the part where I have to work, huh?

Raelynne groggily rolled out of bed the next morning and sat up. It was only 8:30 am. She hadn't set an alarm. And from what she understood there were no classes until holiday was over. So,why had her body waken her up so early? 

Oh right. She was meeting Ms. Grey for breakfast and 'Brain Training.' whatever that meant. No, she knew what is meant she wanted,to test how far Raelynne had gotten with using her powers. And the truth was, she had never practiced. Not since she was really little and her mother had denied her the pretty crystal at the shopping center.

So when she got home. She had decided to make her own. It didn't turn out the way she wanted to and she wound up making geodes, which sort of looked similar to the rock at the market. But a little prettier. And it was worth a little more, too. So she tried to recreate the pretty rock again and again. This time with other rocks. And it worked. But she hadn't tried it again for some time now. She often enjoyed making them for Sven.

Grabbing some clothes and throwing her hair back up, she snuck down to the girl's bathroom. A few girl's stopped and waved at her. Others said hi. And she said hi back. Nervously she crept into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. The smell hair spray and body splash filling the room like steam in a sauna. 

She made her shower quick. In fear of making Jean wait too long I'm her. And hurried with a bare face towards her room but not before stopping by a window and looking at the snow outside, she finally became mesmerized by it staring at it and losing time of direction before finally she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ms.Grey." she said smiling at her teacher. "Good morning. Did you sleep alright?" with a hand, Jean guided them to where they would probably be eating breakfast. "So, this um... Brain training. What will I be doing?" 

Jean's face softened a little and she kept her hand on the small of Raelynne's back.

"I know for a fact that you can do more than move rocks and make crystals. I can feel it I just want you to get some sense of control."

She led Raelynne to her office where the powerful scent of Cullen skink was full in the air. It was her favorite. The soup sat in a cute bowl on the bowl with silverware on the side. "I thought maybe you'd be happy to have a piece of home for breakfast." she said as they say down. She waited first for Jean to sit down to take a bite of the creamy goodness. She missed home already. But she tried to convince herself that this was the best thing for her.

She raised her head when Jean cleared her throat a little.

"Now, I don't like to mention this in front of parents for different reasons but when I was your age I couldn't fully control my powers either. Not until I had my first mission and I finally got to see for myself what I can do." she. Closed her eyes in the memory and then opened them. "I unlocked my powers. And I'm time, I'll teach you to unlock yours."


	8. Head over heels and flat on my face.

“Do it again.” Jean urged. The two were in the practice room again. And so far Raelynne was able to move the small pebble across the room, at first with too much forced and when she tried to call it back to her it hit her in the stomach. Luckily it was the small pebble. “You're not at peace with yourself.” Jean murmured.

“You haven't read my mind… have you?” she asked, worried. Jean remained poker faces as she lied right to the girl's face. “No.. I haven't.” Raelynne emitted a sigh of relief at this and held her palm self. “I have to be at peace with myself, huh?” she questioned. “Well. If you want positive results, think a happy thought. Your most recent memory of happiness.” Raelynne let her eyes roam Jean’s face for a while before closing her eyes and remembering the last rave she went to. She had been good Not to take anything this time. Her friends had smuggled in the alcohol that they shared.

She loved to dance to EDM and europop. Some songs in languages she could understand, some she couldn't.

The way her body swayed with her friend, Georgia’s as they held hands and tossed their hips in aimless, graceful circles. The music pulsing so loudly she could feel it from her shoulders to the soles of her feet.

It was, nice. Even when she had to drunkenly pull Georgia to a window when the cops got called and the ended up rolling off the roof and into a hedge. Then running up the opposite end of the street laughing like hyenas. The memory made her giggle. And made Jean grin.

“Raelynne.” she called when the pebble that was in her hand started levitating a few inches above Her flat open palm. Raelynne’s eyes slowly opened to the site, and to her joy, she laughed and focused on the stone until it slowly lowered itself to the center.

“I did that?” she asked in awe as she held the little stone in between Her fingers. Jean walked over to her and placed her hands on her shoulders. “You did! And tomorrow. We'll try the bigger ones if you want,” Raelynne responded by nodding rapidly, “I do want!” she squealed. In the midst she had dropped the pebble to clasp Jean's hands in hers.

“Well then we'll do it again tomorrow. I want you to eat breakfast with the others, make some friends,” Raelynne's smile faltered at that. She wasn't sure if she was quite ready to do that, yet. Jean sensed this and squeezed Raelynne's hand in hers. “It'll be okay, you're no different that anyone else here, they'll love you. I promise.” Raelynne let go of Jean's hands and turned towards the door leading out of the large room they were in. “It's almost lunch time. Just ask someone where the kitchen is.” said Jean. To which Raelynne gave her the thumbs up and nervously walked out towards the hallways where she could hear the voices of students happily chattering with one another as they went to lunch. 

Not among those people was Kurt. Not in the mood to eat. and the particular conversation he and his friends had last night helping him feel any better. So he curled up in one of the common rooms by himself with a kindle he had borrowed from Jean in his hands As he picked up where he left off in Zorro. The English version easy to find. He so amazingly placed himself in the shoes of Diego de la Vega. Though the mentions of love interests could replace things, because that kind of didn't exists… Especially not after he recent breakup a few months ago.

But nevermind that. Kurt often imagined himself behind a mask, a sword wielding heartthrob with a different identity. But reality was sometimes just as great. 

At least, he thought so for a while. For just as Moncada started to throw up after being startled by the sudden sound of a gunshot into the groubs, a voice filled Kurt’s ears.

“Would you happen to know where the…” Kurt’s Amber eyes lifted from the screen so he could match a voice with a face.

She was round faced and he couldn't tell what color her eyes were because her pupils had blow to their full capacity. She had no physical abnormalities that he could see at first. He’d never seen her around here before, so obviously; she must have been the new girl.

He looked her over as she stood there with her mouth still agape and her eyes wide with an expression Kurt was all too familiar with: **Fear.**

“Ah.. I was just going to look for the kitchen But I see I've interrupted you, so I'll just go ask someone else.” she turned on her heel in a hurry and sped back up towards the hallway. In haste, Kurt hopped up.

“W-wait! You weren't bothering me!” he called in panic. But the girl was already by the stairs, hair falling out of it's bun as she made her way one by one down the steps. 

With a sigh. Kurt thought that maybe it would be a good ideas to teleport aside of her as she neared the last few steps… bad idea.

She had gasped and lost her balance. And it was kind of too late for him to reappear and catch her. He could only watch in angst as he fell down the steps and hit her head unconscious.


	9. Mother of god, I'm a screw up.

How long had it been? How many days. Hours? 

Kurt sat in his room with his tail stiff. It didn't swish back and forth like it usually did. Only because he was now uncomfortable. He turned around in his bed, of course. Everyone knew what had happened at that at this point.

"I told you to wait, Kurt," said Kitty as she slapped a hand to her forehead, Jean and Logan had rushed to the scene to see Kurt standing at the stairs and a few students crowded around the unconscious young woman. 

Kurt had tried to follow Jean into the hospital wing apologizing the whole way. And the professor assured him the whole way that it hadn't been his fault, and that it was an accident, but that wasn't what Kurt felt going back to his room as the other students stared at him. "That poor new girl... She probably thought she saw the devil." whispered a girl to her roommate before they retreated into their room away from him. That wasn't the worst part, the worst was when he passed a couple of guys in the hall. They were dead silent and their eyes were heavy with judgement and they waited until he walked away before one whispered, "I heard his human girlfriend dumped him because she couldn't stand the sight anymore." Kurt's tail twitched in irritation as he shut his door. Why was he such a monster...~~~~

"W..what happened." Raelynne's voice was dreary sounding and she groaned in pain. All she remembered really was the faint smell of sulfur and a flash of blue before everything went black.

"To put it lightly," began Jean. "You fell down some stairs and fractured your wrist." Raelynne frowned. Great, that part she did kind of remember... But what about the blue satan? 

Jean bit her bottom lip and sighed. "I heard you met Kurt." Raelynne looked over at her and the size of her frown increased. "He's a student here?" she asked turning to look at professor Xavier, who nodded. "It's because I ran from him... I probably made him feel terrible." She groaned. To which professor tried To find some comforting words. "Well.. You er- well, yes, sort of" Raelynne fell backwards and sighed. "Damn it. I have to apologize." She sighed.


	10. Sorry nevee felt so...Poetic

It had been a few days since The new girl had ran from Kurt and gotten hurt falling down some stairs. In those few days He’d heard from Kitty and Rogue what her name was. But She hadn't told them her mutation. Just that She had been working on a few things with Jean in the practice room.

He hadn't seen her personally in those few days mainly because he hadn't come out of His room. Until today. He had gone to the library because let's face it. Not a lot of people came up here. With all the technology, no one really liked to pick up a book and read anymore, but Kurt did. 

And he sat scrolling through the different type of books. Ever since he had become an X-men he didn't have much time to come up here and appreciate the library especially since everyone was distracted downstairs putting up Christmas decorations. And decorating the tree. He wouldn't join them. He still felt so embarrassed about what happened. He found a random book. What looked to be fairy tales and say at a table… Alone. He wasn't even on the fifth page when he heard a tap on the table beside him.

“If you're hear to bother me you can politely leave. I'm not in the mood.” but the person didn't leave. They just shifted.

“Can I sit here?” 

He had heard that voice before. The British bells that filled his ears. With a grimace, he slowly turned his head to look up.

She smiled at him and repeated her question. “I- um.. Er…” crap. How was it He had forgotten how to speak? Ugh… “Ja! You can sit here.” the girl pulled back the chair with one hand, fumbling because of her brace on the other one. Kurt just looked away with a shudder.

“Well.” the girl began in that British accent of hers before turning to him, Kurt couldn't look at her full in the face. He looked at her from his lashes and could smell her floral body spray. “Um.. I wanted to say I am really sorry., I just..” Kurt scoffed a little, she knew what he was going to say, that She was just scared.

“Sorry, I've been told to warn people before I just poof out of no where. I get it.” the girl beside him sighed and reached forward to place a hand on his arm.

“I'm Raelynne McFadden.” she said brightly. “You're, Kurt? Right?”

“How did you know my name?” He asked, surprised. “I mean… How could you not? The cerulean devil right here in Westchester county.” Raelynne pouted beside him. “Kitty told me your name.” she admitted. Kurt turned to look her in the face and her eyes widened. “Oh.. Your eyes, they're so pretty.” she thought his eyes were pretty? Others would describe them as staring straight into Hell…

“Oh um.. “ Raelynne slowly slid a folded piece of paper across the table to him. “it's kind of an apology poem er- I write shitty poems and stuff like that. Thought we could start over.” Kurt took the paper in his hands and didn't unfold it yet. His eyes slowly rose to Raelynne's face. But her eyes were on his hands. Well, What he could call his hands. “ _Danke_. Thank you! I don't know what to say.” 

“You just said thanks that's all I wanted.” she said and stood up. “Now uh… I'm going to go,finish helping decorate. This is my first holiday I've spent voluntarily away from my parents.” she said. To which Kurt kind of smiled.

”I'll uh. See you around.” she hopped up to leave without a second glance to him.


	11. What? Is my shirt too low?

Over the next few days routine was the same; Kurt would watch Raelynne as she made friends with others. He still didn't know her mutation. She hadn't shown anyone. That was where he thought she was a bit different, most students couldn't wait to show off their powers of they had any. And she didn't have any physical abnormalities that he could see, thought that was something he’d already established in the mind.

“She's going to think you're creepy if you keep staring at her like that.” said Kitty as she took a bite of her sandwich. She followed her friends gaze to the girl sitting with a few other people. Rogue laughed, “Ms.Fashion queen.” she laughed. “I bet she has fairly wings or something under those clothes she's too… I dunno. Perfect looking?”

Jubilation giggled as she too now looked over. “Lets invite her to eat lunch with us tomorrow?” she suggested happily. Kurt groaned in despair. “I'm not sure that's such a good idea.” He said softly. Bobby looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. “Why not? She's obviously not scared of you anymore, I saw you talking to her this morning.” kitty sat back and her eyes went wide. “What about?!” she pried.

That was true. Kurt found Raelynne talking more and more to him lately. But he couldn't tell if it was because she felt extremely sorry for him or because she was actually just super friendly like that. Her wide smile, bouncy curls that smelled like hairspray and what not. Earlier that morning she decided to ask him about Christmas, He had planned on talking to her anyways. He wanted to ask her about her mutation. Why she had come to the school and what kind of brain training She and Jean were doing. And then he was going to tell her What it was like to be a hero. To be x-men. He did all he could to try and talk to her, he saw her as a good friend that he knew nothing about, all he wanted to do was be kind to her. 

And her poem. He hadn't wanted to tell his friends. Only because they would probably tease him. And he could do without the embarrassment. But embarrassment couldn't exactly be avoided when a pretty girl was staring at you. Which is what Raelynne did sometimes, she didn't mean to. But sometimes she would zone out and just stare at him. Dead in the face and he didn't know why. He wished he was clairvoyant so that maybe he knew what she was saying she stared, but sooner or later she would snap out of it and apologize. What exactly was it that She was seeing? Was she silently judging him? 

“Kurt?” Jubilation was waving her hand in front of his face. He sat back abruptly and sighed. “Sorry.” he apologized, getting up quickly and walking out “I'll catch you guys for movie night. I promise.” He said leaving. His friends watched him go without a second word. 

“He's been a bit moody.” said Kitty falling back in her chair. 

Jubilation pouted a little. “Maybe he needs to go shopping.” she suggested with a smile.

The others groaned.


	12. Because sorry wasnt enough I guess.

“So.. You think she might be trainable to X-men standards?” Logan sat in Jean's office with looking over her paperwork. 

“Maybe. The professor and I have made some groundbreaking progress. She's powerful. I know it. She would be an excellent addition to the team. She's smart, sociable. She-”

“But what?” Asked Logan. Not to be impatient but he knew that She must have been beating around the bush about something. “Another baggage case, right?” baggage case? A troubled teen who's big flip was triggered by something traumatic or it was stress induced. 

“She needs self acceptance. Nothing new, right?” concluded Jean. She frowned at Logan's smug expression. He’d seen plenty of cases,like this before, He had been a case like that. It was nothing new. “Well then, ms.peacemaker. show her how to find peace with herself. Zen, or whatever.” Jean frowned and rolled her eyes, “she reminds me of a lot of us. A little of me; I think she may be afraid of her powers. Just a little bit. And a little of you… She was suffering before she got here.”

Logan scoffed. “Lemme talk to her. I think I'd be able to handle it pretty well.” Jean smiled. Knowing that he meant well but didn't want to risk that.

“No offense, but that's the exact opposite of what I want.”   
~~~~  
“What, the conjuring? That's a scary one right?” Kurt gripped his cream colored pillow to his chest and sat back on the couch. It was rogues turn to pick the movie. And of course she had picked a scary one. Kurt hated scary movies.

“Don't worry.” Bobby said. “It's only based on a few scary stories.” sometimes Kurt really disliked Bobby.

A small knock came out of the blue and there stood Raelynne in her pajamas clutching a,blanket and a pillow. “Look. Its Rae, you really came.” the girl smiled a little she didn't see Kurt shoot a dirty look at Kitty and Rogue. She smiled a little. “Well… I kind of like scary movies.” she laughed. 

“Good.” said bobby. “You can sit right here next to Kurt. The legroom isn't a prob. Right blue?”

Kurt barred his teeth at Bobby when Raelynne turned her back And sat back. “You can sit here… I don't mind.” she placed her blanket down and her pillow. “So what is it?” she asked.

“The conjuring.” 

Raelynne laughed and folded feet under her.

“What?” asked Rogue as she passed the popcorn and chocolate. 

In a ominous and deep voice. She muttered.  
“Inspired by true events.” 

Kurt's tail twitched. And not in a good way when she did that. The youths talked over the previews. Talking about how it wasn't scary. And how the amity Ville horror got an upgrade. 

Kurt had his input on how God was bigger than any evil. And he didn't believe in spirits. Raelynne smiled at him and recalled living in a haunted house once. Or at least, she thought it was haunted. Once the movie started. Everyone settled down and Raelynne snuggled into the couch with her pillow.

Kurt was not in the happiest of places. Dogs were dying and clocks we're stopping. It was already getting too freaky.,and Kurt didn't notice how tensed up he was until he felt a hand on his ankle; he jumped. Leaning over with a coy smile, Raelynne whispered, “what are you afraid of?” Kurt relaxed a little and trained his eyes on her face. Which was no less beautiful in the dark. 

“... A lot actually.” he said back, Raelynne scoot closer to him. This was the closest she had ever been to him. Close enough to see the markings on his face. They were probably all over his body. She could see the extend on his shoulders from where his shirt hung off. 

“It's just a movie. Nothing will hurt you. And Rhode Island is about 145 miles from here. The scariest thing about this movie is Ron Livingston’s acting.” Kurt smiled. It was funny. And he liked the way she pronounced ‘acting.’ Raelynne smiled once again and turned to look at the screen. 

She didn't jump. Nothing was a surprise to her. She even looked a little bored with it. But it was amusing to Kurt. He watched her expressions with bemused eyes and a smile playing on his lips..

“Is there something on my face?” Raelynne whispered after a while. Kurt's eyes widened and he felt his face grow hot. Was he really staring for that long? 

“N-no, sorry I… thought I saw something.” he lied smoothly. She turned and checked. “Nope. Nothing.” she said patting his knee. “This is supposed to be a safe place isn't it?” Kurt nodded once and she held out her hand for his, and hesitantly, he put his hand in hers. She stared at his three fingers for a bit before squeezing them in her gentle grip.

“Well Then you're safe. I don't think your friends would let anything happen to you. I know I wouldn't.”


	13. A leather suit. Isnt that itchy?

~~a few weeks later~~~

Jean's face lit up as Raelynne was now able to hold up three rocks at a time. Both the medium, the pebble and the large. At first she strained a little bit, but the practicing was indeed beneficial. 

One by one the rocks found themselves on the ground at Raelynne's feet. And Jean's cheers could be heard as she opened the door to let herself in to the room. “Look. That was magnificent! How do you feel?” Raelynne sighed heavily and looked down at her hands, she didn't know how she felt in all honesty, tired maybe. She felt somewhat proud of herself.

 

She did it all by herself. She finally felt somewhat in control of her powers. She was now able to also lift the large boulder. And now, she was able to hold up all three. Effortlessly. 

“I guess I feel accomplished. It felt food. I could feel This… power, growing in me.” she said picking up the small pebble and holding it in her hands. Jean smiled and placed an arm around her shoulders, “I think you're almost there the professor wants you to practice. And so do I.” she said walking out of the room with her.

Christmas was in a few days, and Raelynne didn't seem sad in the slightest about Not being home for the holidays Jean was happy to see her getting along with the other students. Now she sat at a window while kids finished putting up decorations. She was watching a blackbird as it made its way to It's place to what she assumed was the lower level of the school. 

“One day you might be able to go with them.” said the professor behind her. Raelynne turned her body to face him. Her eyes a bit sullen. “Doing what they do? Saving the world like superheroes?” she asked him with a scoff.

“I was made for destruction. I don’t see good in tremors and volcanic explosions and… landslides.’’ She said sourly. 

‘’One day you will.’’ Said jean as she went to go Join the others in welcoming the heroes home.

‘’Look!’’ Said Kitty. ‘’We finally found Storm.’’ she was referring to a white haired woman who looked as if she had walked right out of the mutant edition of Cover Girl. She was tall and beautiful. 

‘’Good thing I thought to bring Peter for help. Drinking rain water three days in a row...not my favorite thing in the world. At least now we can figure out what went wrong with Black bird #2’s turbine.’’ The woman named stormed peered around Jean and straight at Raelynne.

‘’Oh… Is this the girl?’’ Whatever they had previously discussed would be out of Raelynne’s earshot because as soon as this was said, Jean grabbed Storm and pulled her upstairs and presumably to her office.

‘’None of you wouldn’t happen to know what they’re talking about would you?’’ Asked Raelynne. She was beyond confused but the others, Rogue, Bobby and Kitty just stayed quiet. ‘’Sorry. But we don’t know, either.’’

‘’I might be able to find out.’’ A voice said quickly. And suddenly Raelynne was in the arms of a taller boy. With hair almost as white as Storm’s. But a bit on the silver side. ‘’I’m Peter. And you are-’’

‘’That’s Raelynne.’’ Said Kitty, ‘’She just got here during the break. But she’ll be here for a while.’’ She smiled.

Peter turned Raelynne around to face him. ‘’Lemme guess. You’ve probably got pixie dust and fairy wings? Or maybe you make Crystals.’’ 

Well, he wasn’t wrong. 

‘’Not exactly.’’ Was her answer. ‘’So.. You guys really are those do gooder mutants you hear about on the telly.’’ Rogue laughed. Her uniform was folded in her hand and she now wore normal looking clothes and her hair was down.

‘’Yep. We’re the real deal. Not bad for a bunch of freaks huh?’’ Raelynne looked down sheepishly and rubbed her arm. It had been nearly 4 weeks and she hadn’t told anyone what her power was, let alone shown them. And there was reason for both. 

‘’It’s just that… I’m not all that comfortable with my powers yet.’’

‘’Well. That’s understandable. How has it been since you discovered them?’’ The question made Raelynne laugh out of irony. 

‘’Uh.. My whole life.’’ She said. ‘’I don’t like to talk about my powers. I just want Doctor Grey to help me control it a little more before showing it off to everyone. Her brown eyes scanned over everyone’s faces and she frowned. “Yeah. I found out I could do what I could when I was about 4. I was always… Scared of it though.” she admitted. She looked over the faces again and tilted her head.

“Um. Where's Kurt?”


	14. I need a vacation from myself

I found Kurt once again in the library. There was idle chatter coming from some of the book aisles from some girls. And a couple kissing in another.

He sat in a lone table by the window in the back. A book in front of him. His tail was wilted and he kept nodding his head.

“Hey there.” I approached him slowly with a smile. Causing him to look up. His smile was warm. Warm and kind and encouraging. Like Sven’s. How could he be so kind? I heard a lot about what the others would call him, how they would, gawk and glare at him. But still he remained so kind. 

“Raelynne. Guten tag.” he greeted. I sat beside him and looked over at his book. “You look dead tired. “ I commented. “I had a question.” Kurt dog rates his page and turned his body to me. “Go for it.” 

“Are you- do you go with them sometimes? Put on those fancy suits and go save the world?” Kurt’s expression changed to something I couldn't put my finger on. And then he tilted his head resembling a kitten.

“What got you curious?” I didn't want to tell him what it was that got me so interested. But I had a feeling about Ms.Grey. “I was just wondering.” Kurt sat back in his chair and pursed his lips. “What is your mutation, Raelynne?” I paused. Why had he waited so long to tell you. 

“I'm actually not so sure myself. “ I scoot myself closer to him and leaned in. “I'm geokinetic. But Jean says it's more than just rocks and geodes and stuff. “ Kurt tilted his head another way and smiled a little. “You can do all that?” 

I explained to him the story of how I made my first crystal after my mom wouldn't buy me the pretty rock at the shopping center, and how I slightly altered Stonehenge. But I found a way to move it back. I obviously left a lot out. And he looked on like he was more than intrigued. 

“When it happens. My body gets warm. That's how I know when something's moved.” warm like, drinking hot tea and feeling it down your throat. But the day of the landslide… It was like my entire body was on fire for a split second. 

“But recently I've been able to move boulders bigger than me and keep them in the air.” I rubbed her arm a little. Besides crystal making, being able to keep things in the air with my mind. It was kind of neat. 

“Wow. I would have never guessed.” I was trying so hard to decipher his tone. But it was hard even as we left the library and found a quiet spot on the other end of the house where no one was hanging out so we could be by ourselves, his tone kept changing.. So I studied his face for the longest time. “You don't think that's freaky?” Kurt sat back and raised an eyebrow. “Freaky?” he asked and I looked down realizing that I had just asked a stupid question.

“You could be an Xmen..”  
“What?” I asked a little too loudly, only to lower my tone and sit back in a chair..

“I can't be a.. A super hero. It's not. No.. I couldn't.”

“Sure you could. With proper training. And a superhero name. And-” I stopped him.

“I spread trouble. Everywhere I go. And I've literally been to about 7 different countries.” I said sitting back.

“I get angry so quickly. And sometime it's enough to rupture the ground. Its scary.” 

Kurt sighed and placed a hand on mine.

“I don't think you caused trouble.” he said. I was getting ready to bring up,our first meeting. How terrible I made him feel… Maybe I would tell him about How he reminded me of Sven. But no words came out of my mouth when I opened it. I stayed frozen there until I felt tears flowing down my cheeks. In what I assume what a panic, Kurt brought his shirt up to wipe my cheeks. Which made me cry harder. Then I caught a glimpse of the same markings he had on his face in patterns across his stomachs… Then I started to cry even harder.

“Raelynne, Raelynne. Please. Oh bitte stop crying. “ he dabbed at my eyes and I wiped at them until my head hurt. “I'm sorry I'm so sorry.” I sniffed. I wiped my eyes again and three my head back on the chair in exhaust.

“Don't leave me.” I whispered and Kurt. Who I knew could hear it, nodded.

“Will you tell me about your markings?” Kurt allied exuded a visible shudder at the question. 

“Well, Alright..”


	15. Turns Out I sort of like the color blue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at keeping up with chapters and summaries. I know.

The next few weeks were what Kurt thought were heaven. He had spent more time with Raelynne than anyone. And to that, he was proud. 

She knew a lot about him. But it was so frustrating because… She barely let him. She had gotten her schedule early and they started discussing their classes early just so she was prepared. Today. She would finally show him her powers. Oh well, A little bit of them.

So Kurt was happy his friends were the first to congratulate him. Jubilee and Bobby laughed to themselves and nudged him after breakfast. “Okay. Go get em blue.” said Bobby. He was starting to sound like Peter…

After breakfast Kurt went to meet Raelynne where she told him to. A smile on his face when the image Of her small figure danced across his mind. Her sweet curls and wise eyes. Pouty lips and witty attitude. a laugh in the back of his throat when he pulled something out of her reach and she pouted because there was no way she could reach it, so she pouted until he gave it back, and a well of pride in his chest as he was curled up in the lounge with her and she sleepily called him, “the best person she knew,”

 

“Kurt’s smile faded as he saw Raelynne leaned against the wall with her arms crossed and a playful smile pulled at the corner of her plump lips as she stared straight up at a male student with tattoos and cropped natural red hair,

She said something and he laughed while reaching forward to brush some hair behind her ear. Kurt’s stomach dropped a little, but he managed to swallow it and walked up anyways.

“Right. You're hanging with blue boy today huh?” he laughed a little. Raelynne's smile still played on her lips. “Hey thanks for letting me know where all my classes are in advance. And thanks for the croissant this morning. I'll see you later Kandu.” said she. And Kandu’s blue eyes ghosted over Kurt for a few seconds before he nodded at Raelynne before walking off Raelynne watched until he was out of sight then turned to Kurt, “alright blueberry. “ she said with a wide smile. “You ready for me to strut my stuff?” she rolled her eyes at herself and motioned for him to follow.

He looked over what she was wearing her hair was up in a messy bun and she wore grey workout shorts and a baby pink top, she looked comfy in her clothes. Kurt imagined she was,the type to finish her work early and lay around in her bed, listening to Lana or something else soft. Did she sing along? He wondered.

“You called me blueberry.” Kurt noted at they settled in the greenhouse. Raelynne picked up a rock in between her fingers and turned to him. “Yeah? They're blue and sweet. Like you.” she said before sitting him down. 

“Here.” she placed his hands on her waist “I wonder if others feel me when I get hot.” she wondered. Kurt’s face focused on Raelynne's for a second if she wanted to talk about hot, he was feeling rather hot himself. 

Raelynne closed her fist around the stone and closed her eyes in concentration. For a while it was nothing but the Raelynne's whole body started to heat up like heating pad warmer and warmer until finally it was like picking up a hot plate. But not uncomfortable.

Kurt pulled her closer to him embracing her from behind until all of a sudden, she was normal temperature again. “R-raelynne.” Kurt's voice rang out when he noticed that she was quiet. “Look.” she turned her body in his hold. She held up a smooth looking dark blue stone in her hand. And shiny this was the outcome of the rock that she had picked up.

“Sodalite.that's super freaky.” she murmured. “Raelynne. It's beautiful.” she frowned “I've never made this before. It's always been my birthstone, or just diamonds.” she while offering the stone to him. Which she made levitate into his hand. “Look. Now you got a little something of me.” She said as the stone landed gently in his palm. “Now, you've seen it a little.” she said. Turning to face him completely. She searched his face for something other than judgement.

“So ugh. I see that you're making more friends. Rogue and Jubilee seem to like you a whole lot. And Kandu..” Raelynne snorted out a laugh. “Yeah.” she made a handful of new friends. She missed England and being able to ignore curfew and do whatever she wanted.

“Yeah. They're a swell bunch they are.” she commented. “What about you, I don't really see you hanging out with anyone.” she noted while leading him out of the greenhouse and into the cold. 

“I hang out with you.” and that was all he ever wanted to hang out with. She turned to him and started to rub his arms when he shivered. She never got cold.

“Yeah but-”

“Most people are afraid of me. Okay?” he blurted. And to his surprise. She didn't react. “Like me?”

“I could probably never have human friends. I tried. My last girlfriend was human. Her friends wouldn't come near me.” Raelynne just listened quietly and didn't say anything. “Geeze.” was what she said when she finally responded. 

“I think my friends would Like you. “She said. He turned to her to see if she was serious. But she showed no signs of joking. “And I think you could be an X-Men. “ he said confidently. And to this she turned to him and said nothing. “Are you still going to come to my room so I can torture you with all the movies you should see?” she said to him. Right. It was Christmas eve and school started next week. She said that she would spend some time with him before classes started.

“Yes. I will come.” he said. 

“Good. Now… don't forget six. And don't get in trouble.” she said Turning. His eyes lingered a little as she walked away.

He thought this girl was going to be the death of him.


	16. Maybe... This is okay?

Raelynne had actually broken a sweat. She was holding three fair sized boulders up. And it was getting harder. “Okay. The middle boulder. Try to move it across the room.” the pressure was on because the professor was watching her. She didn't want to do something wrong. 

“Raelynne. “ he started. “Don't be afraid. It's okay if you fail. That's how you learn.” but she didn't want to fail. 

“Raelynne. I need you to do me a favor.” the professor stared slowly. Jean looked over, not sure what he was going to do. But he only nodded.

“I want you… To picture Kurt underneath that rock.” this caught Raelynne off guard. She turned her attention to him for a second. “Sir..”

You would never let anything happen to him, right? Well he's getting ready to be crushed and he needs you.

Raelynne's eyes screwed shut and she focused.she wouldn't let anything happen to anyone she cared about again. And she’d be damned if something happen to him. Her body lit up like a fuel soaked log in a fireplace. Her whole body was burnin and there was a large crumbling noise as the boulder flew back and hit the opposite wall.

Then she lowered the other two rocks back down gently. Staring across the room her grey eyes were bugged out. ‘’No way, I couldn’t have possibly done that.’’ She said as the once large boulder was now a pile. A mixture of dust and pebbles. She frowned, looking up at her two Professors for help, this certainly wasn't what she was told to do. But despite that, she was astounded when Professor Xavier smiled and clapped his hands together.

‘’It wasn’t exactly what I asked but, I’d say you’ve improved pretty well.’’ Being praised made Raelynne’s heart skip a beat. She’d done good? Had really done good? She couldn’t believe it to be true. But she smiled anyways and laughed. 

‘’I can’t believe I actually did that.’’

‘’Now, Get out of here and get some rest.’’ She turned her body but something nagged at her from the back of her mind. She decided to let it go.

‘’Sir.’’ Jean said, turning to the man when the younger woman was out of site. ‘’Where did you get the idea for her to imagine Kurt?’’ Professor Xavier smiled. ‘’It doesn’t take clairvoyance to see the type of bond they have.’’~~~~~

 

Kurt Was surrounded, not literally. Just by his thoughts. Some negative. And others not so much.

‘’So, You and Rae, Huh?’’ Kurt rolled his eyes a little. The obnoxious redheaded guy with the tattoos, Kurt’s roommate. ‘’What about her?’’ asked Kurt, trying to remain as courteous as he could be, but people Like Kandu made it so hard sometimes. ‘’Are you two like, Together? One minute she’s all afraid of you and jumpy and the next you guys are joined at the hip. Almost never separated.’’ Kurt turned to Kandu after putting his diary under his pillow. ‘’She’s my friend. And we’ve become very close over the past few weeks. That’s all.’’ He answered as he grabbed a blanket. 

‘’So, you guys are fucking? Have you fucked her yet.’’ This took Kurt by surprise. He whipped around, face hot and eyes wide at the question. 

‘’H-Have we what?’’ Why would Kandu ask something like that? Kurt had never even thought Of Raelynne like that. Not completely anyways. But Kandu, Like anyone else who had actually sat down to have a conversation with Kurt, knew of his morals and how he chose to carry himself. 

‘’We haven’t done that, and if we had, I wouldn’t tell you anyways, Kandu.’’ he said as flustered as he was.

‘’So you’re literally going over there to watch movies?’’ asked Kandu, He was sitting on the bed looking up at his phone. Barely glancing over to Kurt every once in awhile. But seemed content when Kurt answered. 

‘’Nothing more, Nothing less.’’ There was a slight pause between the two before Kandu laughed and rolled his eyes.

‘’Sure, man, Okay. That’s pretty lame though if you ask me, No Co-ed rooms really and yet you won’t take advantage of a cute piece like that. I couldn’t be you.’’ Kurt was boiling with anger now. In another life, if he had ever been more aggressive, he would have balled up his fists the best he could and punched Kandu in the face for talking about Raelynne like that. But he held his tongue and walked out. As long as Kandu didn’t snitch, the relationship between the two would remain civil.

Raelynne’s smile washed away any sour thoughts that Kurt had from his previous encounter with Kandu. ‘’And right on the dot.’’ She hurriedly let Him In, Kurt paused after she had closed the door. He knew that everyone’s room was able to be decorated to their liking, But Raelynne’s room, Out of most of his friend’s proved to be the most, he didn’t know, Modern? Aside from Kitty and Rogue’s room, Which one side had posters of boy bands like One Direction and Beyonce or Katy Perry, and Rogue’s side that had an old fashioned Lava lamp and dark purple string lights. Or Jubilee’s side of her room, with pastels and yellows so bright, it hurt his eyes sometimes.

Raelynne had a single poster over her bed, the Beatles, and string lights wrapped around the bedpost illuminating the darkness softly. Her desk had three framed photos on it. Kurt walked over to them and looked at them One by one. One was a picture of Raelynne at a dance, surrounded by her friends. Her hair had been flat ironed and she wore a nude shade of lipstick and a cream colored dressed, standing in the middle of all her friends with an elegant garden themed backdrop behind them. 

‘’Those were my friends and I at a school dance. None of us had a date that year, we didn’t want one. So we danced and left to go to a late night dinner. I didn’t get home until 3 am.’’ she explained. 

‘’That’s one of my best mates Georgia.’’ she said pointing to a curvier girl in a powder blue dress. ‘’We got into so much trouble together. Got into some just before I got here. She called earlier to wish me a happy holiday. I miss her so much. ‘’ She explained. He looked over her once, taking in her bed time attire, plaid boxer shorts and a dark grey tank top, her hair loose all over shoulders. She picked up another frame. She and two people on either side of her. ‘’My mum and Dad. Mum is a politician. Very serious business. And my dad like to refurbish home and does interior decorating.’’ She explained. 

‘’You look like your mother. She’s beautiful.’’ He commented. To which she laughed a little. ‘’We’re polar opposites.’’ She placed the frame back down. The last frame was of her and a boy lighter than she was. White, actually. ‘’This is my cousin, Sven. you remind me of him actually. My other best mate. We were always together.’’ Kurt noticed the forlorn tone in her voice and put a hand on her shoulder. ‘’You’ll see them again soon.’’ He tried to sound encouraging. But All Raelynne did was smile and place her hand over his. ‘’I want to show you something.’’ She said with pride She stepped away from him and started to adjust the top in her shirt in a way that suggested she was going to show her chest to him. ‘’U-uh, Raelynne. What are you doing?’’ He asked in a panic. She had rolled her shirt down a little so the top of her right breast was displayed to him, but on the skin was a single tattoo in medium sized print laid in one word; Animus. 

‘’It means, Courage, to say the least. Sven and I snuck out one day when I was suppose to be on punishment. And got this tattoo. His was on his chest, too. ‘’ She said and covered herself back up.

 

‘’Alright. You didn’t come in here to be all sentimental. Let’s get down to it.’’ She said opening her laptop and directing him over to her bed. Where she had placed her own comforter and pillow cases. And several small stuffed animals she had brought back from England with her. 

‘’Ever seen the polar express? It’s actually one of my favorite childhood Christmas movies.’’ She said and pulled it up on her laptop. ‘’Christmas here is kind of big deal here isn’t it?’’ she asked him. She settled next to him on the bed.

‘’I wouldn’t know. I’ve gotten cards from my friends and stuff here when the date rolls around, But no one really pays attention to me while they’re sitting underneath the big tree and unwrapping their presents.But I enjoy their happiness, too. It’s the one time of year where hate seems to dissolve and for a second everyone can be friends.’’ Raelynne sighed and leaned against Kurt’s arm briefly. ‘’You really are a prince aren’t you Kurt.’’ She reached over to unplug her string lights so the room became dark aside from the light of the computer. 

The two had barely paid attention to the movie they mainly talked about each other. And England and Germany. Kurt was pleased to learn that Raelynne had been there.before. And had picked up a few words and a sentence or two. As a few hours Passed Kurt saw Raelynne getting sleepier. The only thing was, he wasn’t done talking to her. Asking her questions about the movies and why she loved them so much.

She tried her best to keep up, her voice getting heavier as sleep threatened to steal her away. Kurt suddenly went back to what Kandu was saying. About Raelynne and how a simple kiss like the one in Love, Actually could cloud his mind. Everyone was kissing! Everyone. Kurt let his amber orbs drift down to Raelynne who was now indeed asleep. His eyes ghosted over her body and rested on her face, her plump lips slightly parted. She looked so peaceful. 

A feeling Kurt was all too familiar with started creeping upon him. He carefully reached forward to close the laptop and place it under the bed. The only thing he really dreaded was waking Raelynne. He didn't want her to see his growing… problem. 

Then she did something terrible. Well, terrible for him; She Rolled over to the side, her back facing him, and in doing this she also pushed herself closer to him. 

‘’A-ah!’’ He groaned, a little too loud. He slapped his hand over his mouth and prayed that she wouldn’t wake up, but it was a relief when all she did was move her hand to grab the pillow gently and bury her face gently further into it. Maybe it was just that, he needed to get out of here, he didn't we to teleport to his room and risk waking Kandu, he would probably never hear the end of the teasing and how he ran away from a pretty girl. and he didn't just want to leave her. And then have to make up a lie as to why he just up and left her. 

So he tried to angle himself under the covers so he had at least a little bit of decency. But that was a mistake, the shifting of the covers roused Raelynne out of her sleep, just enough that she sat up and rubbed her eye. “Oh, shit. I fell asleep on you, Kurt. Forgive me.” she said with a slight frown. She sat up and squinted, trying to focus on him in the darkness. 

“Are you going to go back to your room?” she asked with a sleepy voice. But there was silence as he kept trying to push his erection down, or ease it. Either way he was trying to make it less noticeable. “-You can sleep in here if you want, it doesn't matter, my bed is big enough for two.”

“Ah, okay. If that really isn't weird to you.” he tried to think of it as doing nothing bad, he wasn't doing anything sinful. She was his friend for crying out loud! Being friends with the opposite sex isn't wrong. And the fact that he had an erection wasn't totally sinful either, it wasn't as if he was going to act upon it. 

Raelynne moved herself under her covers with him, her leg rubbing against his As she lay facing him. 

“You can lay down, Kurt. It's totally fine. Think of it as lying with a sister or something.” she tried to soothe him. And he could picture her smiling as he angled himself under the covers. 

“I'm sorry I didn't finish the movie with you. How did you like the ending?” Kurt gulped, a sound that she probably heard, but ignored.

“I, I uh, it was lovely. How love plays such a big part of our lives.” Raelynne chuckled “So does pain, and adventure.” she said. She smiled and shifted under the covers with him. He let his upper torso stay in place but moved the lower half backwards. This causes Raelynne to laugh. “Kurt, where are you going. Have you never cuddled anyone before?” 

“I didn't know you could cuddle someone you're not in a relationship with.” he stated. 

“Kurt. Cuddling is genderless and platonic. I cuddle everyone.” the sudden image of Raelynne and Kandu cuddling suddenly flashed across Kurt’s mind. And he grit his teeth. 

“try to go to sleep, Kurt. Tomorrow is going to be fun.” she said and with this she put her leg over his waist and tried to pull him even closer. Much to Kurt’s dismay. It was only a matter of time before-

“Kurt, what is that?” she asked suspiciously and dare she say, amused. But there it was, twitching slightly and resting against her stomach. In a panic, Kurt moved his hand to knock it away, keeping it in place with one hand and bringing up the other to show her. “My hand, my hands are cold and I put them between my hand.” it sounded so much better when he said it in his head. But Raelynne said nothing As she snuggled back into the mattress. 

“Goodnight, Kurt.” she whispered and reached over to stroke his face. Then turned back around to snuggle into him. Kurt relaxed a little. Maybe he could get to sleep without incident.

 

“Kurt.” Raelynne’s sleepy voice sounded throughout the room with laugh. Causing Kurt to smile briefly. “Yes. Raelynne?” he called.

 

“I don't remember you having three hands.”


	17. Tis the season to... Hey, What the hell?!

“What?” since when did this happen. A few minutes ago Kurt had been asleep. Then, in the middle of the night he felt a slight pressure building up in his lower abdomen. Again. It was then that he slowly opened his eyes to brown ones. Raelynne smiled and blinked twice. “Guten Morgen.” she murmured in German to him and snuggled a little closer to him. Then she looked straight into his eyes for about 10 silent seconds. After that everything was a blur. He didn't remember who had made the first move. Even though he was pretty sure it had been him. 

He had rolled himself on top of her. His lips connecting to her sweet plump ones. His hands up her shirt caressing her soft breasts. And her breathy moans had filled his ear.

Never in a million years had he imagined that someone as beautiful and outgoing as her would allow someone like him remotely close to her. Especially not this close. Girls this beautiful used to watch him from a cage. 

Of course it wouldn't last. For the moment he pressed his pelvis a little into hers, his eyes flew open and he was suddenly face down into Raelynne’s pillows.

 

He didn't move at first. Disappointed and feeling somewhat guilty about the sensual things that had just taken place in the subconscious of his sleep. Feeling upset He had confirmed that Raelynne wasn't beside him, noted when he had reached out to feel where she had slept. Her sheets smelled like her. She was a wild sleeper noted when she had rolled on top of him on several occasions. But he didn't mind it. Even when he had turned his back on her and she wrapped herself around his entire torso.

 

Kurt couldn't and wouldn't live in the moment for long. For there was a huge wet spot he was above. He had to get this cleaned up. And now.

What would she say if She knew that he had humped into her sheets? Would she think he was a pervert that would never talk to him again? He didn’t know how he would deal if something like that were to happen to him. 

Losing Raelynne. He meant. Or maybe she would forgive him and think it was normal.Because of who she was as a person. Maybe she would just laugh. No. he couldn’t risk it. He gathered up all of her sheets and hurriedly teleported to his room. Where he at first didn’t think things could get any worse until they had.

‘’Hmm.’’ Kandu’s voice sounded throughout the room. He was pulling a shirt over his ripped torso and pulling his red hair into a ponytail. ‘’Those sure do look like Rae Rae’s sheets.’’ He said with a snicker. His eyes roamed over Kurt. ‘’I didn’t think you had in you, blue boy. Now I know.’’ Kurt’s tail twitched a little in agitation and he turned. ‘’Nothing happened.’’ He said lowly. Putting her sheets into his hamper.

‘’really?’’ 

Kandu cooed in disbelief. ‘’You didn’t go dashing through her snow? She didn’t ask you for a piece of blueberry pie.’’

Kurt growled and through the sheets down before turning to Kandu. ‘’Stop talking about her like that. Its reasons like that girls like her never look at you.’’

‘’And you’re an exception?’’ Kandu was suddenly tilting his head sideways to glare at Kurt. His eyes hard and a taunting smirk stayed on his face. ‘’Girls like that would be interested in you? Munich’s blue devil?’’ Kurt paused and turned away from Kandu. He couldn’t even think of a good enough thing to say before his irritating roommate made his way out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Raelynne was pretty easy to spot, she was sitting in a corner with some younger students. Probably telling them Christmas stories of her own or something.

‘’Merry Christmas Kurt!’’

Jubilee, Jean, Ororo, Scott and Peter rushed up to him and started shoving things in his face. Jubilee had gotten him a card and an ornament with his name on it. Jean had given him a bracelet and Scott had given him the fruitcake that His parents had sent. And Kurt knew it was mainly because there was no way he would eat it himself.

They pulled him aside and started talking one by one, some about the presents they had gotten from their parents, Minus Jubilee. But she was so popular that everyone else had gotten her something. Which was typical for every year.

Jean was happy to get a phone call from her parents. Her goal was to see them for spring break. So she was excited about that.

Kurt couldn’t help but look over at Raelynne. For the first time in a long time she actually looked happy that she was at the school. The younger ones flocked around her like she was some sort of fairy.

In that second she made eye contact with him and smiled. He noticed that there were several large boxes next to her. All with metallic silver, gold and pink rapping. They were all hers. But she hadn’t opened any of them. She held a stuffed doll on her lap close to her chest. But that was it.

‘’I heard that you spent the night in her room last night.’’ 

Scott inquired with a sly grin. The rest of his friends turned towards him with questions in their eyes. ‘’No way. Kurt! You have to tell us everything!’’

Having the spotlight on him always made him anxious. It wasn’t like when he used to perform in the circus. When he didn’t have to think about it. He could just do it.

Even Jean leaned it. And he knew that she knew everything first hand. He just didn’t want to acknowledge it.

‘’All we did was watch a few movies. And then we fell asleep. She let me stay in the room. That’s all. Jean gave him an expectant look. And it made his face go really hot. 

‘’See. Boring.’’ 

‘’Well.’’ Jubilee started. ‘’Rumor has it that she got you something for Christmas.’’

Everyone looked at her right then. ‘’Okay, she told me. But she wanted it to be a surprise. It’s not like I know what she got you or anything!’’ she said with a slight pout. That caused the rest to laugh.

 

“We've got one last weekend to turn up before classes are back in session.” said Peter glumly. He looked around at his friends and laughed. “Look. Me, I'm personally going to get as much fun in as I can.” he laughed when Scott went to high five him. 

Kurt smiled. He typically liked to party with the others whenever they got into something. Honestly, he did. But what about Raelynne? Did she like to party and drink like Peter and Scott did. Is that something that she included in her life? Kurt felt like he knew the answer to most of his questions.

“Don't worry, if we end up going out or something, you can invite her.” said Jean with a smile.

“Oooh.” Peter and Scott said in unison.

“You've got a thing for her huh?”

“No.” the words left Kurt’s mouth a little too fast. And he blushed and looked down at his lap.

“We're friends. We've been friends. And we'll always just be friends.” with this, Kurt stood. He didn't feel like Being hassled by his friends. He stalked back to his room. Raelynne looked like she was having a better time than he. Making friends and such. It was about time anyways. ~~~~~~~~~

Kurt had since fixed Raelynne’s sheets and now he was in his room reading the rest of Zorro

Kandu was still out. He was probably in Peter’s dorm like all the rowdy and wild guys were. So that left Kurt in peace for a while. He could think about the courses he would take next semester. Would he and Raelynne have any classes together? Would they eat lunch together? Would she even pay attention to him once classes start? Or would she be busy with Kandu and the other friends She would make to even remember he exist. 

Damn. She was really in his head.

Kurt couldn't help to think about his dream. It sucked because it felt real. He was having thoughts like this about his friend! Should he tell her? Should he not tell her and forget that it ever happened? That wasn't really a possibility. He would always remember that. It was so real to him.

A knock came at the door startling Kurt out of his thoughts. The knock was so sure and confident. Like Jubilee or Scott. 

But it wasn't Jubilee or Scott that was standing on the other side of the door. It was Raelynne. She stood in her pajamas and her hair was on top of her head. 

“Hey, Blue boy.” she greeted a little with a smile. She was whispering a little bit. “Raelynne. Hi. Sorry I didn't see you earlier. I was- um, what's up?” he asked with a slight twinge of nervousness. 

She smiled again and rolled her eyes. “Come take a walk with me? Your Wolverine friend left a few beers here.” She said reaching out for his hand. He was hesitant at first. When she said beer, of course. She seemed like the type. But did that mean that she would try and get him to drink. “I was trying to hurry before Peter and the others ran out again. They're all probably going to get in trouble and get caught. I never get caught.” she said grabbing his hand and leading him along. “I'm sorry about this morning. I usually wake up really early. And you were sleeping so peacefully.”

Her voice was a little higher than usual. And her words were slowed. 

She walked slowly ,occasionally looking down at her feet as one got in front of the other.

She was obviously under the influence. 

“Raelynne. Are you sure you're okay?” Kurt asked as he reached out to grab her shoulder. She nodded slowly. “I hope Peter knows I owe him one this shit is A1.” she giggled and didn't say anything after until the got to the kitchen. 

“Have you ever drank before?” she asked grabbing the beer out of the fridge and finding the bottle opener at once. 

“Once or twice. With Scott and the others. But I don't make it a habit. I get drunk easily.” at this, Raelynne smiled and handed him the bottle. “I don't make it a habit either. But when the opportunity arises, I take it.” she watched at he took a sip and handed her the bottle. She slid down the refrigerator and to the floor. She took a sip and sighed in relief. 

“I needed that. You have no idea how much I needed that.” She said and watched as he sat down and took the bottle from her. 

“Did you sleep okay?” she asked and he paused remembering his earlier dream.

“Yeah. I slept pretty okay.” he answered looking at his lap. Raelynne sighed again and looked over.

“So Jean and I have been majorly working on my powers. I haven't felt myself this cooled down in a while. For once I don't think there's an accident waiting to happen. I feel at ease.”

 _That's because you're drunk._ He wanted to say to her.

“Kurt. Why do they call you Nightcrawler?” she asked suddenly. Her attention was on him completely. She was even leaned forward with her chin in her hands. 

“Uh. It's the name they gave to me when I was in the circus. It's just a okay on worlds I guess.” she locked eyes with him for a second then looked away. 

“You were in the Munich circus, huh?” she asked without looking back at him. She didn't give him time to answer.

“When I was like 8 or 9 years old, my dad took me to the Munich circus. I hate circuses. I hate clowns and dancing tigers and everything else that shouldn't be. So while the elephants were being abused- I mean, performing, I snuck off. “ she laughed at a distant memory.

“I said I was going to the bathroom. That one always worked. But I got down to the ring master’s tent and there was a large black crate. 

Kurt paused a little and he felt his stomach drop. Like it had been pushed off a building or something. He looked up,my Raelynne. She still wasn't looking at him though. 

“It had barb wire and electrical tape on it. And it was locked from the outside. I tapped on it. Tried to break the chain or something. I stopped when something knocked back. 

There was silence between the two after that Kurt’s head was spinning due to the alcohol. And he didn't say anything. Until she spoke up again.

“It said Nightcrawler on the crate. I remember that. And I don't like to remember too many things from my childhood.” she said with a sniff. As if she was breathing in a memory. 

“That was you, wasn't it Kurt?” She didn't ask it like she was asking a question. Like she was sure now. Kurt only nodded for a few seconds.

“Ja. That was me.” he confirmed. Suddenly. The half empty bottle was out of his hands and he was being pulled into Raelynne’s chest. She wrapped her arms around him and didn't let go For a few minutes. 

“ I knew there was a reason I didn't like circuses.” She said softly. 

“My Kurt. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry.” She just kept saying that. But honestly Kurt was drunk. He wouldn’t remember what she was sorry for. After a few minutes Raelynne stopped apologizing. Then she wrapped her arms around Kurt and sighed. ‘’Let’s be friends forever?’’ she asked leaning her head atop his.

Kurt once again felt himself go warm. He was probably blushing a deep purple. Peter was certainly right when he had stated that Kurt was probably a lightweight. ‘’Raelynne. I’m not going anywhere.’’ He assured her while pulling her down on his lap. He stared into her giant brown eyes and his own softened. He could have sworn she was craning her neck to look at him closer.

Or maybe, Kiss him? But she kiss never came. She just shimmied off of his lap and stood shakily. Taking the now empty beer bottle with her and disposing it.

‘’Let’s get back to our rooms before one of the teachers catches us.’’ She shuddered at the idea of Logan coming down and finding one of his beloved beers gone. She was able to lift Kurt up and sling one of his arms over her shoulder.

‘’Shh.’’ She reminded him as they crept through the halls.

Now that Kurt was ever closer. He could tell that she had showered before coming to get him. He could smell her seductive soap and delectable body cream. It was probably something like sugar cookie or something else sweet.

They were halfway to Kurt’s room when an irritatingly familiar voice called out to the both of them.

‘’And just where are you, too coming from?’’ Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt could see Raelynne smile to herself before she dropped Kurt’s arm and turned to Kandu.

‘’We’re just walking around.’’ She said innocently. Kurt able to see over her and into Kandu’s face.

‘’…Raelynne.’’ Kurt crooned lowly and somewhat obnoxiously as she began to engage in conversation with Kandu. Every time Kandu would open his mouth to speak, So would he.

‘’Wanna come up to Peter’s room with me? It’s lit.’’

‘’ _Raelynneee._ ’’

‘’Is the blue boy drunk?’’ he asked after a few seconds. Raelynne turned her torso to look at Kurt. Then looked back at Kandu, Her index finger on her plump lips.

‘’Hmm.’’

Kurt this time reached out and pulled gently on a lock of Raelynne’s hair whilst calling her.

‘’Raelynne.. Raelynne.’’

When she swat his hand away and kept talking his draped his lanky body over her and sighed dramatically.

‘’Rae… _ **lynneeeeeeeeeee**_.’’

This seemed to work. Because she turned to him with a concerned look in her eyes.

‘’I’m going to get him in bed before he waked up a few of the lower classmen.’’ She said turning to grab Kurt’s hand. ‘’Sorry, Kandu. I’ll do this some other time, Yeah?’’

As they walked off. Kurt smiled on the inside. But not before he turned to Kandu and stuck out his tongue.


	18. No you're right, I'm Insane.

~~~~A Few weeks Later~~~~~~

I was woken by the sounds of hushed, hurried talking and heavy footsteps early in the morning around 3 am. It was a school night. Or maybe it was just because I was somewhat of a light sleeper which is what had me so irritated. I crept to my door and opened it only to see The white haired woman, Ororo, Scott, Jean and the others and decked out in those black battle suits walking down the hallways. My eyes immediately scanned them for Kurt. My heart kind of fluttered when I didn't see him. But then Dropped again as he rounded the corner. His tail zipping the back of his suit.

''Is there a mission?'' I whispered calmly to him. He smiled sullenly. ''Yeah. Sorry I won't be able to see you off for school.'' He said sleepily. I could tell that he had barely gotten any sleep. And I was going to find out why his eyes were sad and tired.

''oh!'' I left him in my door way to go grab the box that was on my dresser. ''I know you don't have much time, But close your eyes.'' He shifted a little in place. But did so.'' I grabbed the brass skeleton key out of the box that was attached to the pleather cord and was on the very top of my tippy toes when I clumsily fell onto his chest. Surprised, he caught me with a startled yelp.

''Sorry!'' I said in a hushed tone. I know that was probably embarrassing for him. And I myself was not shy of a blush. But hey, the necklace landed perfectly in place. I stared at the key and pulled it to show him.

''I'm wearing one just like it. I meant to give it to you Christmas day. I was saving it for someone I might meet. Someone special. If I were to meet someone special... this is getting weird now...Wear it. I'll bring you good luck. And don't take it off.'' I said firmly. Hoping he would heed it. He started at me for a while. His eyes illuminating the darkness a little. In fact, I had to squint to see him.

''I won't Take it Off, Raelynne. I promise.'' He smiled and tried his best to squeeze my hand before walking off. He looked back several times though.

I was in no way prepared when classes started back. But I wasn't a bad student. So I wasn't scared. This was Physics, I loved Physics. I hadn't exactly been in a class like this before. But it was okay. ''Hey! Are you Raelynne?!'' A girl about my height waltzed up to me with her school bag with her. She looked overly prepared. She had all new notebooks and a new back pack. Her pretty green eyes bore into mine for a few minutes and her hair was down her back. She wore a beany and was still wearing a jacket. It was dumb to say that I hadn't seen her before. Because this was a big school and out of the probable 600 I had only talked to about 13.

She took one pink earbud out of her ear to smile at me. ''Yeah. I'm her..'' I said continuing to walk a little. She followed with a smile. ''You sound like Adele or something. I'm your roommate. Wyla.'' She introduced herself and reached out to shake my hand. But not before her smile faded a bit. I honestly wasn't so thrilled to be having a roommate so early on. I thought it would take a while but the professor said that there were almost more mutants in the world than regular people. So I guess I shouldn't have been surprised.

''I know. I saw your digs this morning. I promise you can trust me. I won't ruin your little entourages with your boyfriend or whatever have you.'' She said as a matter of fact. I felt myself blush a little bit.

''N-no. nothing like that. But I don't have a friend who hangs out in my room but I can start going to theirs. just respect my space, understand that I love the Gorillaz and talk about Murdoc in my sleep. And we'll get along.'' I said. We shared a laugh before she went blank faced for a second. Then slowly placed her ear buds back into her ear before nodding at me and heading to her class.

She left me feeling a chill in her wake. I didn't know if it was bad or good. Can creepy even be classified as such?

I threw myself onto my bed. I was glad it wasn't like I was totally behind in work. I was actually ahead. So it didn't really make any sense for me to be doing any of the work. I probably wouldn't. after hours, I found myself back in the arm greenhouse. Jean wasn't here to help me. And I had been itching to create something all week. I hadn't for a while. The last time I did, I was in here with Kurt. And I had created something that wasn't a crystal. I found some of the rocks that I left in here. They hadn't been touched.

I held one in my hand and tried to focus. I never had my eyes open during the transformations, the movements sometimes made me sick, the visuals anyways. I'm sure people here in America would probably call it 'aesthetically appeasing.' But not too me. It hurt my eyes and made me want to hurl. But when I opened my hand. There was a little sodalite pebble in the palm. I tried again.

Zircon.

Spinel.

Tanzanite!

Every time my gems got blue. That was until I made a sun stone. But that was probably due to my everlasting frustration.

''Oh, this takes me back.'' A voice called and made me jump. But it was only professor Xavier. He sat in his chair looking at me as if he'd been there the whole time. I held a hand to my chest in an attempt to reassure my heart that it wasn't about to leap out of my chest and sighed.

''Takes you back?'' I put the rocks in my pockets and flushed a little in embarrassment. I wonder how long he'd been there...

''Come take a walk with me. I think there's something to discuss. '' I followed him out of the greenhouse. His calm demeanor rubbing off on me and making me feel what he did. Calm.

''How long was it before you were able to get used to yourself?'' I blurted. Maybe if I talked more to other mutants about what was going on with me, it would get easier. I still hated myself. I think I would always hate myself.

''Stop that.'' The Professor's voice suddenly sounded. He moved himself gracefully through the halls. '' I was in your place once. Lost. Trying to find out where I belonged. I know the feeling. Rae. Trust me.'' I blushed a little. Not many people here called me Rae with the exception of Peter and Kandu. And everyone back home. But I listened as he talked.

''But I think you made the right choice by coming here. Being surrounded by peers. People just like you.'' He said to me. And I looked down at my feet. I didn't want to be like this. Didn't want to end up like the mutants on the news.

I wonder what else Kurt thought about. I know he must have gone through a lot of ridicule in his years. I didn't want to think about that. About Kurt going through pain. Ever. Ever again.

''You must have heard that...'' I concluded shyly. Kurt was beginning to infiltrate my every thought and dreams. I wanted to be closer to him every second of the day. I missed him even when he was across the room from me.

He made me feel so good about myself.

''I'm loosing-''

''you're not loosing your mind.'' He suddenly interrupted me. He was staring up at me with serious eyes. I looked down at the pretty zircon stone in my hands. And smile at the way it glimmered like Kurt's smile.'' But immediately frowned and looked down.

''What's going on with me then?'' I asked curiously. I probably already knew the answer to it. It was silent for a while and the professor suddenly grabbed my hand. He smiled encouragingly and pulled me along.

''I think it's time for you to meet someone.''


	19. Chapter 19

Deep down in the basement of the mansion there was a cell like room. But not dank or dingy like one. It was warm and comfortable like the rest of the house. And just as bright. The professor led me to a room. It didn’t have writing on the door but he knocked on it once before it was opened by a timid man a few years older than me. He had long silver blonde hair and blue eyes. He opened the door wide enough for us to come in. his eyes bore into mine studying me from my toes to my eyes. And back down.

He was beautiful. Honestly.

‘’Professor. How nice of you to pay me a visit. Please, come in.’’ he stepped aside and I shyly walked in before the Professor. The first thing I noticed was that the walls were covered in what was electric fence. I know that because I accidentally ran into one when I was drunk once. It was late at night and I was stumbling around.   
But his room looked like members of the cure had decorated it. it was a wonderful sight really. It was like… like being In Sven’s room again. 

‘’Nitro, this is Ms. Raelynne Mcfadden. She’s kind of got a similar problem you had when you first got here. I think you may be able to help her in a few areas give her some encouragement.’’

‘’This is the one with the locked abilities, yes?’’ said Nitro. His eyes scanned over me again and he smiled. 

‘’I’ve got it. I can take her.’’ Said he. 

‘’I hope you don’t mind me leaving you here with Nitro. But I’ve got some make sure this mission is going okay.’’ He explained. And he left me. He must have sensed that I was somewhat comfortable where I was. Because he rolled away without even asking me. But it was true. I sure was more than comfortable with my new acquaintance. ~~~

‘’So uhh.. Are you going to tell Rae about how badly you wanna pump her?’’ 

Peter was walking with Kurt as they trekked the area they were given. Kurt’s nose wrinkled a little and he rolled his eyes.

‘’If I have to tell you one more time that we’re just friends. I’m going to scream. Please. Just because you get girls and a pretty one even looks at me we’re suddenly doing err.. sinful things with each other. Leave me alone. I don’t even like her.’’ 

Did he? Since when was it that the way she slept became more attractive. She was cutest when she wasn’t trying to be. Messy hair in a ponytail, no make up, in her grey flannel pj pants and baggy band tees to sleep in. her brown eyes squeezing shut when her contagious laughter filled the room.

A woman like that wanted a man who didn’t have a visible mutation. She wanted to be happy. She wouldn’t want him. Even if he was interested. 

Maybe it was the same thing he felt with the people around the circus. Just closeness because they didn’t judge him based off what he looked like. No. it was different and maybe he shouldn’t be in denial about it. he wanted to be in contact with her right now. He wanted to feel her soft skin against his as she rolled over on him for a cuddle. He wanted to feel the softness of her breasts against his chest. Flat against him because she didn’t like to wear a bra to bed. He missed her. And he had just seen her the day before. He wondered if she told her friends about him. What about her parents. If he knew his, he would shout it to the rooftops about how he met the most amazing girl. She wasn’t like the last one that hurt him. And she wouldn’t hurt him because they would remain friends. 

‘’How unfortunate.’’ Said Jean. She smiled in their minds.

‘’She’ll be put in the danger room with you guys next week. She’s going to be a great X-men. I already know it.’’ Kurt frowned a little. He certainly didn’t want her to be thrown into something she wanted no part of. She already hated herself when she didn’t need to. Kurt brought his hand up to touch the brass key hanging around his neck.

He would try and make up for the lack of love she felt for herself. Even if it was platonic. ~~~  
I didn’t wait for Kurt to get back. I already had homework, stuff I needed to do and a late night training session. I told Wyla not to wait up for me. Maybe some adjusting in her new settings was good. So I lounged around for a bit and took an extra long shower before returning to my room. My side had been left exactly how it had been and Wyla… well. She had slowly started to set up. 

‘’Um…’’ She started to say to me as I climbed into my bed. I looked over at her face illuminated in glow of my string lights and raised an eyebrow. She pulled her knees to her chest and shook her head. ‘’Nevermind.’’ She said turning over. Leaving me to wonder … not about anything. Just wonder as she turned over in her bed. And I turned over in mine, not quite sure whether or not I wanted to close my eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry It took so long to update. I'm racing against time and trying to finish this until the Dark Phoenix promos start popping up. I'm nervous as hell, yo.
> 
> There weren't any particular songs I listened to during this chapter.other than these. and well. they're pretty docile, I'll admit.  
> [I surrender](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ufrLlcZod-0)
> 
>  
> 
> but the next one is about to be so Lit omg.

_ I'm really sorry I've been away for so long. I'm even sorrier that I keep switching back and forth between first and 3rd person. I'll stay in 3rd person and 3rd person omniscient from now on also, I would like to finish this up and start on the sequel before Dark Phoenix comes out. _

 

 

Raelynne stayed under her covers. She didn't know how to cope with things. She felt like burying herself in the snow outside and attempting to freeze. ''Your powers make you want to hide, too huh?'' The door closed and Raelynne turned on her side to pull her covers down a little bit. Wyla ripped off her beanie and threw it onto her bed. She sat and kicked her shoes off without emotion and sighed.

 

''I've been there.'' she said to her. Raelynne grimaced and shook her head. ''Your powers can't be that bad.'' Said Wyla. Rae's guess what that she was trying to sound encouraging but it caused Raelynne to chuckle darkly.

 

''Did you happen to hear about the landslide that happened in England while that school class was hiking?'' She asked not bothering to look at her face to watch her reaction.

 

It was quiet for a while. but then Wyla cringed. ''That..Was  _ you  _ ?'' Raelynne smiled grimly and rolled over in her bed. ''I killed the only other person on this earth who didn't think I was monster.'' She mumbled.

 

''Well... That person who has those little slumber parties with you probably doesn't think you're a monster.'' She began. ''I don't. and It's really easy for me to spot who the monsters are.'' Raelynne turned back to face her roommate and smiled a tiny bit. It didn't make her feel a whole lot better. ‘’Yeah. I’m lucky I made a friend out of him?’’ She muttered. Wyla turned and pulled an ear bud out of her ear and smiled. ‘’What do you mean by that?’’ She asked. Raelynne laughed nervously.

 

‘’When we first met I ran away from him. And now he’s like a best friend.’’

 

And he accepted her for the monster she was. Which was saying a lot. More than a lot actually.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
‘’No! What are you doing?’’ Scott was resisting Kurt. Dodging him and knocking him away whenever he tried to pull him back. ‘’This is for your own good, dude.’’ He said shrugging his shoulders. He turned to Kurt and shrugged. ‘’Want me to do it or do you want someone else to? It’s your choice.’’ Kurt frowned and Let Scott go. ‘’I don’t want her to see me.’’ He muttered. Scott rolled his eyes. ‘’Then go hide somewhere. And if she asks about you, I’ll lie.’’ He said irritable. Kurt nodded and watched as Scott strode confidently up to Raelynne’s door and knocked on it.

 

Kurt’s breath hitched inside of his throat as it opened revealing the girl herself. Her face lit up happily. ‘’Hey you!’’ She said stepping out and closing the door. ‘’What’s up?’’ Scott smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets.

 

‘’What’s up, pretty girl?’’ he started. ‘’So Imma make this short and sweet. Pete’s mom is going out of town and he offered to House sit. I think you’ve been here long enough to know what that means.’’ she raised a sleek eyebrow and smiled mischievously. ‘’Ooh. A house party. I’ve already wanted to experience one of those in America. Thought why he would want to host it after new years is beyond me’’ she said crossing her arms. ‘’Juniors and seniors only. Part details are exclusive. And since our own silver haired devil likes ya, he told me to come down and invite you.’’ Raelynne’s brown eyes widened and she nodded excitedly. ‘’Hell yeah I’ll come!’’ she said leaning up against the door. ‘’ Cool! Sit with us at lunch tomorrow. We’ll discuss it more. Some of us are going over tomorrow after classes to like, decorate and food shop, shit like that. Would you be in?’’ She pursed her lips. ‘’Count me in, count me in to everything.’’ She said. Scott nodded. ‘’I knew you were a cool chick.’’ Kurt watched with bated silence from afar and sighed quietly. He didn’t know why he expected her to decline. Scott looked so normal talking to her. Like he’d known her for a long time. He looked so natural next to her. How did he do it?

 

‘’Hey..’’ Raelynne tucked some hair behind her ear nervously and looked up at Scott. ‘’The invitation was extended to Kurt,yeah?’’ Kurt’s heart leapt a little in his chest. She really was worried about him!

 

‘’He declined at first. But we’re making him socialize.’’ She smiled. ‘’He really isn’t the party type.’’ she concluded. ‘’It would be good for him to sin a little- ugh I mean, live a little.’’ Her and Scott shared a laugh. ‘’’Hopefully he doesn’t have a stroke with all the commotion.’’ Said Scott and Raelynne raised an eyebrow. ‘’Just keep him away from the alcohol.’’ She joked. And Scott scoffed. ‘’Who’re you telling?’’

 

They said their goodbyes which ended in Scott giving Raelynne a hug and Raelynne winking before heading back inside of her room.

 

Scott approached Kurt and raised his hands. ‘’That wasn’t so hard. For someone who just sees her as a friend you’re awfully jumpy around her.’’ he teased. But then reached up to grab his shoulder. ‘’Come on, blue.’’ He said to her. ‘’Let’s work out what you’re going to wear to the party.’’  Kurt smiled to himself. Maybe this party would bring the right opportunity. Kurt’s face lit up upon getting back to his room. They were carrying out Kandu’s things. His bed, clothes left behind. Jean, Storm and the professor stood there with sullen looks on their faces. Kurt and Scott’s faces were identical. They were probably both trying to conceal thoughts about the Party.

 

‘’Kurt. Oh.’’ the professor said. ‘’I’m sorry to say That Kandu will no longer be your roommate. He has left.’’ Kurt tried to fight his happiness. But that was useless with Charles Xavier. ‘’Professor. I-. I think I’ll manage.;; He said. He should have been trying to cover up all of his smugness. But he couldn’t help it. The week was getting better and better. Raelynne had accepted to go to a party, knowing he would be there. His bloody disgusting roommate had abandoned the mansion. What’s next. He started to thank God in his head and watched at the older students carried the remainder of things down the hall. This was pretty freaking awesome. It was quiet for a while and pretty soon the professor rolled away without a further word, leaving just Jean, scott and Kurt. what a twisted version of the golden trio they were.

 

‘’This is probably about Genosha.’’ said Jean. ‘’A lot of students are giving up on the school. And ones who haven’t even found their way here yet are there with Magneto.’’ She said. Scott shrugged his shoulders and looked down. ‘’I mean. What can we do? We’re a bunch of kids who are barely into the adult stage.’’ he tried to sound smart. But it was hard when you’re potential girlfriend can literally see right through you.

 

But she smiled and looked into the open door. ‘’Well.. You have a room to yourself now, Kurt.’’ She said with a smile. She knew how much the taller male didn’t like his living situation. But he felt his face go hot for a minute. ‘’It seems that way.’’ He said rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. Scott and Jean looked at each other and smiled. ‘’He’s got much to learn, doesn’t he?’’ asked Scott. He put his arm around Jean and shook his head. ‘’We’ll see you tomorrow at Lunch Kurt!’’ called Jean with a smile.

 

~~~   
Kurt looked around his room with content feelings. Kandu was gone. And it was on his own accords. No more of him. He would never see him again. Now, Since Raelynne had a roommate it would be easier for them to have their movie nights like usual. His bed was er- sort of big enough. Which only meant that he would have to dare himself to scoot closer to her. Unless they sat on the floor.  

 

So he could now have his room host the movie nights and she would be falling asleep in there. Though he was going to miss her sweet smelling sheets and the atmosphere her room gave off. Calm and welcoming. His room wasn’t very well, himself. He had on the wall a dead rose. The rose his first girlfriend gave him and a poster from his time at the Munich circus. Pictures of Jean, Scott, peter Jubilee and his other friends. The only thing missing was a picture of Raelynne. Kurt touched the key around his neck with affection. She cared enough about him to give him something as personal this.

 

He smiled and sat on his bed. He wondered if Raelynne thought about him like he thought about her when she was laying in bed. What kind of thoughts were they? Innocent? Or.. not so innocent like his were becoming. He felt so bad. Had he disrespected her by doing this? Thinking of her in such sinful ways? Was it disrespect if she didn’t know? Well then he felt bad because he was keeping something from her.

 

‘’She’s just a girl. You’ll be okay?’’ he said closing his eyes and biting his lip.

 

‘’You’re just insane. That’s all.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't caught on already, Raelynne has 'Unlocked' another one of her powers.


	21. I puked on the snow... will my vomit slush up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! To clear up any confusion about the timelines. This is set modern with the Timelines. The professor is like... I dunno still hot but in his late 40s/50s. Storm? a tad bit older. Jean, Warpath, Bobby rogue and Kitty? and like... the rest? teens. everyone except Kitty and Raelynne are Seniors or older. Also, Bobby and Kitty are together in this. Not Bobby and Rogue. It's like mixing Apocalypse with X-men evolution. make sense? I hope. And as for Peter's ass. He's actually almost 21 in the story.
> 
>  
> 
> And I decided to make the next chapter the party chapter. it's gonna be wiiillddd

Kurt sighed, In his mind, Raelynne’s spiral curls were splayed all over his pillows and her eyes were closed as her lips parted to let out a moan.

 

Kurt had given in. he had let himself do something wild;

 

He was touching himself..

 

His pillow came over his face to muffle the moans he emitted. It was nice that he could actually feel twice the pleasure. Some high, some low. His chest heaved as his release drew nearer. What was he being reduced to?~~~~

 

He couldn’t look anyone in the eye after that. Especially not Raelynne. He walked the halls the next day and could barely focus in class. The snow outside was showing signs of melting. Spring would be upon them and soon.  At lunch he found his friends in their usual spot. Raelynne already sitting there. Her long hair in a bun on top of her head and she was dressed rather comfortably. She looked somewhat serious as she wrote things down on a notepad. The pen was in the shape of a rose. ‘’Come on, Throw a little Yo gotti in there!’’ she was saying. Educating everyone in her wide range of music.

 

‘’Fine. I’m trusting you with the music Rae-Rae.’’ Said Peter pointing a finger at her. She stuck her tongue out. ‘’You’re going to like the way I party.’’ She promised. Kurt sat down on the other side of Jubilee, who was actually cuddled up to Raelynne’s side like a poodle. ‘’Bibi has decided that she, Jean and I will take care of food-Oh hey Kurt!’’ She looked up and smiled widely at him before looking back down. ‘’And Rogue well..’’ Rogue nudged her side. ‘’I’ll find something to do. Don't worry.’’ Raelynne smiled but her eyes went wide. ‘’Woah.’’ Her tone dropped and she looked up at Peter in a way that was not too stranger to Kurt. She bit her lip mischievously and chuckled. ‘’We’re really gonna make these?’’ she slid him the list and Peter’s face lit up. Jean’s face dropped but she held a smile on it. ‘’Pot brownies?’’ She said crossing her arms. Bobby and Scott looked at each other. ‘’Fuck yeah.’’ Said Bobby pulling the list towards him.

 

Raelynne shook her head. ‘’Let me make them.’’ She said sitting up, causing everyone to look at her. ‘’And not Brownies, Cookies. Not everyone likes brownies, I know I don’t.’’ She said. ‘’I can make them into cookies. And don’t use butter, Use coconut oil instead of butter. Best. High. Ever. ‘’ She glanced at Kurt, ‘’and regular non weed infused food, too.’’ She said writing it down. ‘’I’ll label them.’’ Kurt smiled at them all. Unable to really say anything coherent. ‘’Are you going with us, Kurt?’’ asked Jubilee. She glanced up from her phone at him curiously. ‘’There’s extra room in our car if you want to ride. The guys could use extra hands while we’re at the store.’’

 

‘’If you guys do everything what do I do?’’ Asked Peter. Everyone knew that he  could be able to get everything done in half the time. ‘’If the cops get called, we don’t want to go to jail for theft. So you’re to clean and we’re going to but the things. We could already get in trouble for the ridiculous amount of cannabis we’re consuming. Plus underage drinking.’’ Everyone looked at Jean. Some of them judging her. Scott laughed. ‘’She’ll be drunk before the night is up. Watch.’’ He said. She glared and made a breadstick hit him in the throat from across the table.

 

‘’I’ve got a friend who went to denver just for this occasion.’’ Said Bobby with a smile. ‘’I knew I liked you guys.’’ Said Peter. And as if on cue, the bell rang signalling them that for some of them, class was back in session. ‘’Well kiddos, See you at the cave.’’ He Handed Raelynne his cell. ‘’Put your number in so that you’re part of the group chat.’’ Raelynne began typing and smiled. ‘’You could have just asked for my number, Pete.’’ She joked and Peter laughed and Kurt saw him blush a little bit before nodding. ‘’Alright. See you guys. Don’t be late.’’

 

‘’I wonder what he actually considers late.’’ Said Raelynne as she stood up with the rest of them. ‘’C’mon blue.’’ She said holding out her arm. With a smile, Kurt linked With her and the walked. She was doing so confidently even as some of the other students looked on. But she didn't seem to mind. “Did you hear that Kandu left?” he asked her. An awkward silence washed over them as her lips pursed “yeah. Some of the older students were about It in class. And they were telling me just before lunch. Where did he go?” she wasn't asking him, was looking at Jean who was fishing keys out of her pocket and taking her jacket from around her waist and placing it on.

 

“He might have gone to Genosha.” she said blankly. Raelynne blinked. Her face puzzling and she tilted her head. “Gen-oh-sha?” she asked. “They're saying its some kind of mutant paradise honestly Rae. Are you on the gossip milk at all?” asked Scott. He and Bobby had caught up.

 

Raelynne raised an eyebrow. “Not really a gossiper. “ she admitted “if it didn't come straight from the horse's mouth, I don't care.” she said brightly and opened the back of the deep red Sudan to hop in with Kurt, who was a little too tall to sit up front.

 

“Well. They're saying it's going to be like a mutant paradise.” explained Bobby. He shrugged “but it's being run by magneto.” he waited and Raelynne looked sideways at him. “I know who he is, ice boy.” she said rolling her eyes playfully. “Mutant paradise huh? They'll be teaching that in history I suppose?” it was a dark joke. Kurt realized. “Poor Kandu. He had all the makings of a villain though. I'm not surprised.” she hopped into the back with Kurt and let Bobby close the door.

 

“You weren't interested in Kandu then? He was digging on you.” said Jean. But Kurt had the strong feeling this was meant for him. That was confirmed when he caught her eye from the rearview mirror.

 

Raelynne scoffed.”don't get me wrong. I like chasers. But he's really not my type.” she said. “I had to tell him to back off. Peter on the other hand, now that guy can go a mile a minute.”

 

Kitty laughed loudly. “So, you noticed?!” she asked turning in her seat. Raelynne leaned forward and nodded. Noticed? Noticed?! So Peter liked Raelynne? Why hadn't Kurt noticed. And well, did she like him back?

 

“So you're into older guys?” teased Rogue. She raised her eyebrows. Kurt said nothing. A strong feeling settled in his stomach as he waited for Raelynne’s answer. “He's going to have to do a lot more than going to get my favorite Latte and free weed.” she said waving an airy hand. So.. Raelynne  _ wasn’t  _ into Peter? His head was spinning. Kurt’s wish was to remain silent in his thoughts for the ride, But that was hard when he was stuck in a car with a few chatty girls. They mainly talked about girls and clothes. Typical. Raelynne talked about music, who she would meet and her days spent as a raver. Turns out she really loved to dance. Well so did Kurt. ‘’If I didn’t hate the circus so much, I would have run away with it. Maybe we would have met sooner.’’ She said turning to Kurt. He smiled. ‘’But would you have run away from the very same circus with me?’’ He didn’t know where that came from, he let it slip out before he could catch himself.

 

‘’Probably.’’ She said with a wink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Setting up typically didn’t take long. It was Peter’s house after all. Kurt found Raelynne in the kitchen after he had idiot proofed the house. Locking his mother’s and sister’s room door. It was decided that most of the crazy activity would take place in the basement anyways. 

  
  
‘’Where did you get all the money?’’ asked Jubilee. She pulled herself up on the counter and cocked her head at Peter. He stared her down with a knowing expression. And then laughed. ‘’I stole a lot of shit in my days. I decided to sell most of it. Vintage stuff? People kill for it.’’ He said. Raelynne scoffed and shook her head. ‘’I’ve done a lot of things in life. But stealing wasn’t a huge thing of mine.’’ She admitted while taking a large bowl out of the cabinet.

 

‘’You were probably a trouble maker, weren’t you?’’ Asked Kitty. Raelynne held a finger up to her lips and laughed. ‘’Maybe a bit.’’ She said. ‘’I was pretty bad. Raved a lot. Cursed like a sailor. I was the whole shebang.’’ She explained. ‘’Door.’’ Jean said before the bell was even pushed. Scott went to open the door and let out a loud laugh. ‘’Hell yeah!’’ Sloping up to join them in the kitchen was a tall, built young man with long dark brown hair. He carried various tote bags with him. Super strength obviously. Raelynne’s eye widened in shock. She had seen some tall students. But this was the first real time she felt tiny next to anyone other than Kurt.

 

‘’Someone need a half pound for some edibles?’’ he said dropping the bag. Raelynne raised her hand. ‘’Over here, Hercules.’’ Kurt’s eyebrow twitched. She only used that tone with him…

 

James raised a thick eyebrow and smiled. ‘’Who’s this?’’ He had a large dark purple jar in his large hand and and stuck it out. It engulfed hers. ‘’Raelynne Mcfadden. You can call me Rae.’’ She said. He handed the jar over to her and smiled, looking her up and down before greeting everyone else. He greeted Kurt with a smile, Kurt had instinctively inched his way closer to Raelynne. ‘’Blue? You’re in on this, too? It really is the end times.’’ Jean laughed and put her hands on Raelynne’s shoulders.

 

‘’Try to control your thoughts,  _ Warpath.  _ ‘’ she said with a mock glare. ‘’She’s our newest baby bird, and she’s not a force to be reckoned with.’’ Raelynne looked up from her lashes at James and winked. He smiled back and held his hands up. ‘’I wouldn’t want to cross you, Grey.’’ He said nodding his head. Kurt watched Raelynne empty the green contents of the jar into the bowl, then she measured out the coconut oil and poured it in.

 

She looked so focused.

 

‘’I think that’s the most focused I’ve ever seen her.’’ Joked Kitty grabbing a soda out of the fridge. Raelynne snorted. ‘’Shut up! I focus in class. Most of the time.’’ She answered. ‘’I’m going to let that sit for a while.’’ she said covering the bowl with foil and turning. ‘’Now what?’’ Bobby pulled out a bottle of coconut Rum and jack. ‘’Pre party drinks anyone?’’ he asked and an array of hands went up.

 

Raelynne was suddenly nudged Kurt in his side and wrapped an arm around his waist. ‘’ You haven’t really talked to me today, Blue. what’s up?’’ he kind eyes looked up and she swivelled around to bury her face in his chest.

 

‘’Did I do something wrong?’’ He blushed and embraced her back happily. The sinking feeling not completely going away. But it eased with her touch.

 

‘You two make me sick.’’ Said Rogue playfully and handed Raelynne a drink. ‘’Um.. Who’s our designated driver?’’ She asked. Jean rolled her eyes playfully and took a quick drink before handing James the other drink. He downed it in one go. 

  
  
‘’You don’t want a drink do you?’’ Bobby asked Kurt. He held his hands up and shook his head. ‘’Not today. I’ll wait.’’ Raelynne giggled and unwrapped herself from Kurt to take a drink. ‘’That’s amazing.’’ She breathed and pulled herself next to Kitty on the counter.

 

‘’13 pizzas.’’ Jean said reading off the list. ‘’Is that enough.’’ Of course she was being sarcastic. 

  
  
‘’We’ve got lots of time to kill.’’ Said Scott. ‘’I don’t feel like going back to mansion just yet.’’ They sat In silence for a while.

 

‘’Let’s get messed up and go see a Scary movie?’’ suggested Rogue.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OUTFITS THAT SQUAD (Jean, Rae and Jubilee) are wearing!  
> [Set Up](https://www.polyvore.com/squad/set?id=227557715)
> 
> Did Y'all know Warpath was 7ft2? LIKE-
> 
> Oh. and to clear up further things:  
>  ~~I support the headcannon that Nightcrawler had two dicks~~

**Author's Note:**

> 'Set in stone.' get it? she's Geo-kinetic.


End file.
